This patent relates to a savings bank. More specifically, this patent relates to a compartmented savings bank in the shape of a pig or other multiple-legged animal wherein the money is dispensed through the legs of the animal.
Numerous savings banks are known in the art. Most of these feature a single compartment for storing coins. Some banks feature multiple compartments for storing money for different purposes, such as Shafer U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,495, Eune U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,823, Arkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,805, Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,211 and Anderson U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,831.
Shafer U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,495 discloses a lidded rectangular box into which are placed smaller boxes bearing indicia indicating the purpose to which the money stored in that particular box will be used.
Eune U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,823 discloses a rectangular box comprising rows of smaller boxes, each bearing marking on its top cover indicating the suggested use of money placed in that box.
Arkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,805 discloses a coin bank having a hollow base shaped like a bird's nest, slide drawers mounted in the base, and bird figures on the base. Each bird figure includes a coin slot and bears a label indicative of a particular budgetary purpose, such as “Saving”, “Spending” and “Sharing.” The interior of the bank is divided into multiple compartments, each compartment communicating with one of the coin slots. The drawers can be used to access the money in the compartments.
Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,211 discloses a multiple compartment savings bank. Each compartment is shaped like a figure representative of the purpose for which money placed in that compartment will be used, such as a boat (retirement), a house (housing), a figure wearing a mortar board (college) and a pig (spending).
Anderson Des. 354,831 discloses a compartmented coin bank in which each compartment is labeled for a different budgetary purpose. The four compartments disclosed in the patent are labeled “Goal”, “Giving”, “Savings” and “Fun” respectively.
None of these patents disclose a compartmented savings bank in the shape of a pig or other multiple-legged animal wherein the money is dispensed through the legs of the animal. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such a bank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bank that enables the user to save money for multiple purposes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bank that can be used to help teach young persons how to manage money.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.